


Stick

by Allikizme



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Driving, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Funny, Humor, Mergana smut, Merlin - Freeform, Modern, Modern AU, Morgana - Freeform, Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut, car, mergana - Freeform, merlinxmorgana, stick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allikizme/pseuds/Allikizme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is not the best driver, and the reason for that is Morgana in the passenger seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick

 

Merlin scowled as he missed yet another light. He hated traffic. He wished he could just teleport. It would be much less stressful.

Having Morgana in the car did not make things any easier. She was very distracting, whether she was drunk and trying to take her clothes off, or sober and subtly seducing him, or pointing out stupid things that made Merlin whip his head around and nearly veer off the road. Currently, she was gently biting her lip, her delicate fingers running over the map.

“Merlin,” she said, and her voice alone was enticing, “you were supposed to turn left back there.”

Merlin swung his head around in anguish. “Really?” he cried. He smacked the steering wheel angrily. “Dammit, I hate driving.”

Morgana simply peered at him. “You seem tense,” she stated matter-of-factly.

“What an insight,” Merlin grumbled as he signaled to switch lanes.

His girlfriend kept on leering at him. “What you need,” she said, “is a stress reliever.”

Merlin pursed his lips. “I’m glad you’re concerned, but this is not helping,” he told her. He was entirely focused on the road, and painfully aware of the driver on his right drifting much too close to him.

He was so focused, in fact, that he did not realize what Morgana was doing until her hand was on his zipper. “What?” Merlin exclaimed, jumping.

“Eyes on the road, Merlin,” Morgana reminded him as she undid his button.

Merlin swallowed worriedly as he felt his girlfriend’s cool hand on his most sensitive instrument. “Morgana, I don’t think this is a good idea,” he admitted.

“Shhh,” she soothed, stroking him slowly.

Merlin’s legs went to jelly as his cock grew hard, making it difficult to keep pressure on the gas. He gripped the steering wheel firmly, afraid he would lose control.

Morgana ran her thumb over the head and smeared the pre-cum along his length. “Are you feeling any better?” she cooed.

“No, dammit, cut it out,” Merlin said in a strangled voice. He blinked and suddenly realized brake lights ahead of him. He slammed on the brake pedal and the car came to a lurching stop inches away from collision. “Look what you did!” he screamed.

Morgana was not even looking at him. Her hand was casually reached over the gear shifter, working up and down his penis as if it were the most normal thing in the world. She glanced at her hand and smirked. “I’ve made you quite happy, yes,” she noted.

Merlin’s heart was pounding. Morgana’s touches coupled with the fright of a crash had adrenaline pumping through his veins. He felt torn. His lower half wanted to buck into Morgana’s skilled fingers while his upper half sincerely did not want to die.

He took a shaky breath and licked his lips. He would not look at her. Do not—no, don’t—

Damn. He looked.

Morgana had always received some strange sort of pleasure from turning him on. It made her eyes go dark and her nipples go tight. Her left hand rubbed her inner thigh lazily through her jeans.

A car horn honked and Merlin jumped back to reality. Shit. He was holding up traffic. Immediately he shifted gears and zoomed forward. The suddenness of it made Morgana give him a squeeze.

“Oh my god,” he breathed, gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles were white.

He heard a click as Morgana unbuckled her seat belt and snuggled up closer to him, nuzzling his neck and biting at his earlobe. “Eyes on the road,” she whispered in his ear.

That was all Merlin could take. He jerked the steering wheel and veered them down the nearest street, accelerating way over the speed limit. He had to stop. Where? Anywhere. Not there. Kids might be arou— _oh god Morgana._

It was four in the afternoon. They didn’t have tinted windows. Anyone could see them. But Morgana was undoing the button of her own jeans and he could _feel_ her pebbled nipples through her bra and it was too much, much too much.

His eyes found a spot as if God had shined light on it for him. A building with an empty parking lot, so no one was there. He swung into it like his life depended on it and flew behind it. A trash compacter, a narrow bit of driving area, and thick trees to the left.

Merlin screeched to a halt and turned the car off. Morgana chuckled excitedly and kissed him before falling into the back seat. She worked her jeans off as he clambered over his seat, cock hard and weeping.

“We’re going to be so late,” he told her.

“Shut up Merlin,” she snapped, and she grabbed his collar and started pulling it over her head. Merlin pushed her up against the door. The window lever was probably digging into her back, but she said nothing. Just threw his shirt somewhere in the front and pulled herself up to his mouth, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and biting desperately on his lips with a moan. Merlin thumbed her through her panties and rubbed the cotton against her until they were damp, then hooked a finger on it and slipped them off.

He wasted no time getting inside her. She gasped and pulled herself flush against him and Merlin was so desperate there was no chance of doing this nicely. He slammed against her and she whimpered the entire time, growing louder and louder until her whole body tensed and she screamed. Merlin fucked her the whole while, relishing in the way her nails dragged against his back as she came.

Her cry brought out his own orgasm, and he pumped into her until his vision went white and he cried with pleasure. He came down from his high gasping, and was met with Morgana’s kiss.

“Do you feel better?” she purred, gazing at him with hazy eyes.

“Can we do this more often?” he managed, breathless. He pulled out of her and unstuck himself from her legs. “Like, tomorrow?”

Morgana gave him her trademark smirk. “It’s no fun if you know it’s coming, is it, Mr. Emrys?” She picked her panties off the floor of the car and shimmied back into them. “Now hurry up or we’ll be late for meeting Arthur.” She grabbed her jeans and tumbled back into the front seat.

Merlin sat there for a moment, collecting himself after such a high. How could she do that? Act as if they _didn’t_ just have crazy hot car sex in the middle of the afternoon? He sighed. This relationship was going to kill him.

But he was pretty sure the sex was worth it. 


End file.
